The Boy With the White Hair
by The Blue Phantom
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote about Jack.
1. The Boy with the White Hair

**We're doing a poetry unit in school, so I decided to put this up.**

* * *

There

The boy with the white hair

He has eyes

The color of the skies

There

The boy with the white hair

Sitting atop the highest oak

Smiling like he just heard a joke

There

The boy with the white hair

He flies like a bird

Though his laughter is not heard

Snow falls on the ground

As the wind whips him around

His bare feet hit the ice as he lands

The staff twirling in his hand

There

The boy with the white hair

Standing on the lake

That forever sealed his fate


	2. Sandman, Sandman

**Out of sheer boredom I decided to write this.**

* * *

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

He spreads dream sand

Throughout the land

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

His dreams are happy like a lark

Not scary like a shark

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

He cannot be heard

But his pictures speak a thousand words

Sandman, Sandman

Quite like a mouse

His sand over my head

Lures me straight to bed

* * *

**Not sure how much I like this. I wrote it at 4 am. I'm thinking about doing a poem for each of the guardians. Not sure who to do next. Any suggestions?**


	3. My name is Pitch Black

**This was written under the influence of a fever of 102. The last time I had a fever like this I ended up hallucinating. So if it seems a little weird theres the answer. If you have any idea who I should do next feel free to share, because I have no idea whatsoever. I'd also like to say thanks to everyone whos reviewed so far. I own NOTHING.**

* * *

My name is Pitch Black

For it is light that I lack

I am the one that hides under your bed

I poison your dreams mess with your head!

My favorite thing to do

Is terrify people like you

I feed on fear

I don't smile, I leer

Nightmares are a favorite of mine

My name is used to keep children in line

Parents say the Boogeyman won't come

You'll be screaming terror when my work is done

Good night

Sleep tight

The Boogeyman is coming tonight


	4. Beware

**My fever is finally gone, now its been reduced to a really bad cough. Instead of writing thank you cards for Christmas to my relatives that live out of state I wrote this. The only reason I don't want to write the cards is the side of my hand turns black because of the pen ink and I don't want to wash it off at the moment. (I am part of the 10% of the world's population that is left-handed) I own NOTHING!**

**I got a pm from noveljoy dot com asking me to share these poems on their website, I want your guys opinion, should I?**

* * *

They come for you in the middle of the night

Wake you up, give you a fright

They infiltrate your dreams

Sit there and enjoy your screams

No one living can hide from thee

For they tread invisibly

Beware

For they are everywhere

Following the orders of the evil one

Never stopping until his work is done

They are the creaks in the hall

The scratching in the wall

The monsters under your bed

They creep into your head

Bring out your greatest fear

Don't bother hiding, they're always near

They are everywhere

Tormenting you until you rip out your hair

Beware

For they are everywhere

Their power makes you dread

Closing your eyes and going to bed

Waiting until you're sound asleep

Then into your room they creep

Here, there, everywhere!

Beware the power of the Nightmares


	5. Why

**So I decided to deny the offer from Noveljoy, but not before my brother accepted for me. He was a dead man as soon as I found out.**

* * *

Ripped away from all I know

Bitterness seeps into my bone

Sadness falls on me like rain

My life will never be the same

As I sit here all alone

I pray my fate isn't set in stone

"Why did you choose me?" I scream

"Why can't this all be a dream?"

I ask the moon

Hoping he will answer soon

As the sands of time fly by

I watch my family live and die

"You are a Guardian," the moon tells me

Then at last I see

What I was meant to be


	6. His Friend

** I own NOTHING! So, I have absolutely no idea if anyone actually reads this anymore.**

* * *

The wind

Is his friend

It keeps Jack Frost

From ever getting lost

It helps him fly

Up in the sky

In wind-stung eyes tears well

As he absorbs the sights and smells

In the sky he will race

In his hair unseen fingers lace

With a sigh

The wind lifts him high

He spirals 'round

Until he hits the ground

The tempest around him dies

As the wind says goodbye

Tomorrow will be the same

They will play their little game


	7. Questions

**So two poems in one day. This is what happens when I have no actual computer of my own for two weeks. **

**I do not own RotG, if I did I would have my own laptop.**

* * *

My name is Jack Frost

And my past is lost

No memories before this

Is there a family I should miss?

Did I once have a home?

Why am I all alone?

Did someone hold me safe and warm

When there was a thunderstorm?

Did I have a friend

Other than the wind?

Did someone chase away the fear

When darkness brought the nightmares near?

Is it too much

To have someone I can touch

Do you know

Why I bring the snow?

I hope to find these answers soon

Please help me Man in Moon


	8. Whisper Softly

**This was written while watching my little sisters. Not easy. So I imagine this as a conversation between two people. I own nothing.**

_If it's written like this both are talking_

**So if anyone has any idea what I should write a poem about next feel free to share! **

* * *

_Whisper softly, shhh, not a word_

_For we do not want to be heard_

Why must we be like this?

Is there something I have missed?

_Whisper softly, shh, not a word_

_Look at the pretty bird_

That is a funny creature

With her human-like features

_She is the Tooth Fairy_

_Always happy, always merry_

_See her pretty face_

_Watch her wings beat at such a fast pace_

Please whisper in my ear

More about the Tooth Fairy

_Listen closely and you shall hear_

_More about this little fairy_

_She creeps into your room at night_

_Her feathers reflecting any light_

_Her hand reaches beneath_

_Your pillow collecting your teeth_

_She gives you the memories you hold close_

_Right when you need them most_

_The ones you thought were lost_

_Days when you woke to windows covered in frost_

_Days of snowball fights_

_Days when the sun shined so bright_

_Whisper softly, shhh, not a word_

_We should not be heard_

_Lie as still as can be_

_For the Tooth Fairy is beside we_

* * *

**I'd like to thank QuilllOwl for giving me a little advice on the last line!**

**Not sure how much I like this one.**


	9. Fear

**So, my friend got a hold of all my poems and when she got to Beware and Fear she looked horrified and called my sick and twisted. Them she asked me if its possible for me to write any happy poems. I tried out for Quiz Bowl today, so wish me luck! I own nothing!**

**I imagine Fear as a darker part of Pitch, so keep that in mind when reading.**

* * *

Fear

It's always near

Thoughts in your head

The monster under your bed

Fear

It whispers in your ear

When you think it's gone

It comes back along

And begins

Again

Don't try to hide

It'll always find

You

There's nothing you can do

Go ahead, try

Fear will never die

_My name is Fear_

_I have always been here_

_I take over your mind_

_Look out, now you're mine_

_Away any bravery I will chase_

_Fall into my cold embrace_

_Kiss any light goodbye_

_Now you're wishing you would die_

_I will not be leaving soon_

_Now you're cowering in your room_

_Good night_

_Sleep tight_

_I'll be joining you again tonight_


	10. Drowning

**So this is marking the 10th chapter. I actually never thought that I would make this many. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I means so much! Oh yeah, bet you guys can't guess who this chapter is about...**

* * *

Crashing through the waves

Gone are all the happy days

I see my sister's face

My heart will no longer race

As the water swirls around

I slowly sink toward the ground

My chest begins to ache

From the pressure of the lake

I try to move

But it's a game I will lose

Bubbles escape from my lips

As the ice above me dips

I close my eyes

As I begin to die

Who could've thought a fun day at the lake

Would cause so much heartache?


	11. The Way it Must Be

**So I made the Quiz Bowl team, which I am overjoyed about. I just realized I started writing these poem when I found out that I might end up moving (which is now all but confirmed) so my brother, who in the span of three seconds became a psychologist, said this is my way of dealing with it. Maybe thats why I have trouble making even mildy happy poems...**

* * *

I've always been here

I'm always near

You can't see me

But, I guess that's the way it'll be

I make the wind blow

Around all the snow

You walk right through me

But, that's the way it must be

To you I am not there

I can't touch you, not even a hair

I make snow that glistens in the light

I instigate snowball fights

I make snow days

So you get the chance to play

But still, you do not see me

I guess that's the way it should be

I've been alone for years

Please open up your ears

And listen to me

Why is this the way it must be?


	12. Ignored

**So when I was writing this I had a girl walk up to me and say: Can you believe the teacher wants us to write our OWN poems? I mean its crazy, writing poems is hard! Name one person who actually writes poems for FUN. Needless to say I laughed, not when she was there, but when she left**. **Okay, this is not one of my best ones, but I like it.**

* * *

They pushed me away

Something to forget about the next day

I'm fine, I'm okay

I'm used to being ignored everyday

Made a storm to get their attention

Yelled at, but no detention

I'm fine, I'm okay

I'm used to being ignored everyday

I love being on my own

No rules or responsibilities, the lake is my home

Still I wish I had a family

Or someone who would talk to me

But I'm fine, I'll be okay

I'm used to being ignored everyday


	13. Fun

**Home sick. Whoopee...Anyway the lack of education has given me time to write this, watch Criminal Minds, read fanfiction, and read the Shadow Project by Herbie Brennan. Awesome book and I'm only on page 102. I own nothing!****Finally, a happy poem!**

* * *

Fun

It's different for everyone

Playing with dolls

Playing football

Going to the mall

Fun

It's special for everyone

Going on a hike

Riding a bike

Fun

Is unique for everyone

Being in a baseball game

Dressing up the same

As a movie star

Going for a drive in the car

Fun

Is experienced by everyone

Having a snowball fight

Watching the stars at night

Fun

I protect it for everyone


	14. Winter

**Yay! Another happy one!**

* * *

Snow falls to the ground

Wind swirls it around

Dull sunlight

Snowball fights

Sleigh rides

Animals hide

Ice skate

On a lake

Snow, snow everywhere

Snow, snow in your hair

Warm coats

Carolers' notes

Bells ringing

Choirs singing

Winter is here

Spread its cheer


	15. Bunnymund

**This is not my best. Found it buried in a notebook.**

* * *

With boomerangs in his hand

He hails from the lucky land

He has bluish-grey fur

And an Australian burr

Through his tunnels he will run

Never stopping until his work is done

With the power of his back legs

In every country leaves eggs

If you mess with his holiday

Better run far way

Running at a lope

He spreads happiness and hope


	16. Darkness

**God, I love writing poems about Pitch. In my opinion it has been too long since I wrote a scary or creepy poem. So, here it is.**

* * *

Darkness is closing in

Run and hide, it's the end

Darkness is all around

Dragging skeletons from the ground

Look into his pale yellow eyes

As you lie here and die

Darkness has taken control

One, two, three, the clock tolls

See those lamp-like eyes

Watching your demise

Darkness in always here

Darkness is getting near

Hiding in the halls

In the closets, in the walls

Creeping into your head

Hiding under your bed

Say Goodnight

To the light

Darkness has taken over tonight


	17. Stories

**So, someone suggested that I do a poem on a child's thought on the Guardians. That person is the one, the only, the amazing QUILLOWL! **

**Oh, and I got 3 story favorites/follows today. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You shall now all get hugs. *hugs***

* * *

My mother used to tell me

Stories that were once a mystery

Santa gives toys to everyone

Jack Frost brings snow and fun

With the power of his back legs

The Easter Bunny hides his eggs

Sandman's sand drifts in your room

The Tooth Fairy will be coming soon

Dreams float above my head

Driving away the Boogeyman under my bed

Snow day

Let's play

Presents under the tree

How many are for me?

Pumping my legs

I will find those eggs

Dream sand

In his hand

My curtains billow

As the Tooth Fairy reaches under my pillow

Night light

Gets rid of the fright

As Man in Moon stares down at me

The stories are no longer a mystery


	18. Black

**This is a rewrite of Darkness, just got done with it, I still like Darkness, but I like this one a bit more. I read it for the Poetry Slam we're doing in Grammar. People said it was: scary, twisted, bound to give you nightmares, and other things along those lines. My teacher said I was like Edgar Allen Poe and it was a dark, deep poem. In other words, she liked it. She also wanted to see what I could do with a happy poem that was just a deep and intense as this one is. Okay, enough rambling, onto the poem! If you don't know who Edgar Allen Poe is, Google him.**

* * *

Darkness is closing in

Run and hide, it's the end

Darkness is all around

Dragging skeletons from the ground

It spreads across the land

Pushed forward by his pale, grey hand

Fog swirls around you

There's nothing you can do

Tendrils slip into your mind

Soon they will find

The things in your head

That make you hide under your bed

Kiss any light goodbye

Because soon you will die

Stare into his cold, dead eyes

As he watched your demise


	19. Rules

**I have no idea what I just wrote... Well, it was fun! Do NOT take this seriously, but I guess that was obvious. I like to think that if the Guardians had a rulebook, some of these would be in it. See if you can guess who said whats in the parentheses. One more until twenty! I need inspiration guys, so hit with whatever you got!**

* * *

Don't play catch with Sandy's dreamsand balls

(It's not your fault, hard to dodge in halls)

Don't take North's sleigh

(You won't get presents on Christmas Day)

Don't take Bunny's eggs

(If you do, you better have strong legs)

Don't put your fingers in Jack's mouth

('ooth 'eres pleny 'n 'at 'ouse)*

Don't dye Bunny's fur the color of money

(C'mon guys, you have to admit its funny)

Don't give sugar to the elves

(Jack, there is reason they're on highest shelves)

Don't make Tooth mad

(Trust me, her aim is _never _bad)

Don't _ever_ take Jack's staff

(For a week I couldn't laugh)

Don't give Jack sugar. _Ever_

(I'll admit, it wasn't very clever)

Don't hit the yetis with snowballs

(They were chasing me down the hall!)

Follow these rules and you will see

That everything will work out…..probably

* * *

*Tooth there's plenty in that house


	20. Awakening

**Blah, that all I have to say. I've had a bit of writer's block I guess. Oh, and the answer to Who wrote the parentheses, it was Jack and Jaime. So congrats to anyone that got it right! I give you internet cookies! And we hit 20 chapters! Never thought I would actually do this many. So, thanks to anyone who has read this.**

* * *

From the lake he rises

With a gasp he opens his eyes

The moon holds him in his grip

From his clothes water drips

Snow white hair

Around him is a happy air

His finds a staff

Using it to spread frost, he laughs

He soars into the sky

Doesn't know he never told his family goodbye

Doesn't know he made his sister cry

Landing in the town

His smile quickly becomes a frown

As people pass right through

him. Nothing he can do

Like this for 300 years

Blood, sweat and tears

Until a boy named Jaime sees him

Now he'll never be lonely again


	21. Memories

**Yesterday we had the biggest Quiz Bowl tournament I have ever been to. There were 30 other schools and we were the undefeated champions. We got medals and an awesome plaque thing, so I feel like I accomplished something. XD We stopped at a truck stop on the way home and I bought a 2.5 pound bag of Mike and Ike's, a 3 Musketeer, and a jumbo chocolate bar. I was in heaven. I wrote this on the way home but crashed as soon as I got there.**

**This poem can be taken however you want to. On a side note, is there a topic you'd like me to write a poem about? I'd be happy to, as long as it isn't North, I can't seem to write a good one about him. :/**

* * *

Memories are funny things

They contain your hopes and dreams

Hold them close, don't let them go

Or they'll melt and disappear like snow

They shape you

Influence what you do

Bring you smiles from time spent with a friend

Or tears from when a loved one met their end

Hold them close, please, don't let them go

Or they'll melt and disappear like snow

Never to be seen again

Please, hold onto them my friend


	22. Wind

**I have never realized just how much I love my state's weather until today. We currently have 70 degree weather, people came to school in shorts. Tomorrow we are supposed to have snow. Well, here's another poem about the wind...and a bit of Jack. I have an idea for another one brewing, so there should be another up today or tomorrow.**

* * *

The wind tosses him to and fro

Helping him spread the ice and snow

Taking him from land to land

The boy with the staff in his hand

Taking him where he want to go

He's happy spreading snow

Jack's only friend for 300 years

He will hold him near and dear

The wind has always been Jack's friend

He will protect him until the end


	23. Snow Day

**Like I said, the next one would be up soon. I wrote the last bit of this last night while wearing a blue blanket cape-style at two in the morning. It was actually pretty fun. I ran around with an African drum and narrated what my cats were doing. "Now the deadly Tiger is eating cat food" Then my dad came down and was like, "****, what are you doing?" "I have no idea what you're talking about, I am not ****, I am The Blue Phantom. A very important person" "Okay, Blue Phantom, what are you doing?" "Stalking the cats." "You do that," I'm pretty sure he thought he was dreaming.**

* * *

Whirling and twirling

On the window frost is curling

Kids having a snowball fight

Playing until there is no light

Down the hill they race

With smiles and a rosy face

Making snow angels in on the ground

As war rages all around

Sticking out your tongue to catch a snowflake

Skating and hockey on a frozen lake

Making hot chocolate in the kitchen

People writing new fanfiction

Through snow drifts kids try to run

Watching over them is the Guardian of Fun


	24. Falling Inside the Fear

**Quill is right, I shouldn't write at 2am. This is what I get: 347 words of...this. Well, here is another demented poem brought to you by your neighborhood poet. Spent the better part of 2 and a half hours on this. Hope it was worth it.**

* * *

Do you feel that? It's fear

Run! Too late! He's here

Take a few steps. Stop!

From the faucet water drops

Something scuttles across the ground

Look! Nothings there when you turn around

Stay calm, don't panic

He likes that

When you walk the floor creaks

It doesn't exist, the exit you seek

You're trapped in a house of nightmares, of FEAR!

What did you expect? You're _never_ getting out of here

Now, now, don't cry

Just remember, your sanity is saying goodbye

Move forward, let's see what's in this house of nightmare

The smell of blood come from that room there

Is this real or is it all fake?

Is this just something your mind decided to make?

Are the walls closing in?

Is it sink or swim?

Ever since he was here

Your mind has been frozen in fear

Wonderful feeling isn't it?

You just keep on sinking into this pit

Spiders creep along the wall

As you run down the hall

Or are you high up in the sky

Now falling, about to die?

Are you in a box

Being covered up by dirt and rocks?

Being tormented until you rip out your hair

So much fun in this house of nightmares

The hooves pond on the ground

As the beasts surround

you

So little you can do

It's your move

You're going to lose

You're drowning in your own fear

Hear the screaming in your ear?

You can see your greatest fear

The monsters are getting near

Run and don't ever stop

You're caught in the hands of a deadly clock

Shhh, don't make a sound

Feel the fear swirl around

Cocooning you in its cold embrace

Making your heart race

Watch as you pound down the halls

See the spiders, blood, and slime on the walls

Slam! You've met him

Never gonna see the light again

Slowly you sink to the floor

"Make it stop, please, no more"

Now you're lost to the fear

Join us here

In the minds of the ones lost in this den

Never to be seen again


	25. Shadows

**The name of this poem came from the amazing QuillOwl, who also helped come up with this poem by giving me the name. I'd like to note that I was listening to a happy upbeat song while listening to this. So, I guess I really do have a 'sadistic and corrupt minds' as Quill so nicely put it that just 'vomits out these types of poems.' Thanks, I really needed that image in my head. Now I get to finish the essay that's due on Thursday...whoopee...**

* * *

Shadows

Who they belong to, nobody knows

A clawed hands

A spiraling mound of black sand

A Shadow

The owner? Nobody knows

A cruel laugh from the corner of the room

A voice whispering of your doom

A Shadow

The owner? Who knows

"Do you believe in me now?"

Hold steady, do not cow

He is getting near

Please, show no fear

"Let your fear out"

"Scream and shout"

"Doesn't matter what you do"

"No one can hear you"

Started with a shadow on the street

Soon its owner you would meet

Pitch Black in front of you

Whispers of "Please, no! Don't do-"

Shadow's hand in your mind

Trapped in invisible binds

A flit of a twisted Shadow

Who's? Very few know


	26. I Am

**Guys, I have a serious problem. I can't stop writing poems about Pitch. Help me! Give me inspiration! Anything! Please!**

**Quill: WILL YOU STOP IT! I do NOT need those images in my head!**

**Nanu: Pitch is fun to write about, especially at 3 in the morning :D**

* * *

_I am the night_

_I am the one that sucks away light_

_I am the fear_

_Whispering in your ear_

_I am the scuttling on the cellar floor_

_I am the creaking and slamming of the door_

Crriick-Crrack

Watch your back

Hear that sound?

Quick! Turn around!

_I am the flickering light_

_I am the one that makes you choose flight instead of fight_

_I am the bad dreams_

_I am the one that causes screams_

See the crack of lightning in the sky?

Are you ready to say goodbye?

BOOM!

See that shadow in your room?

Creeping closer, now gone

Tell me child, what is wrong?

SLAM! Goes the window shutters

The curtain goes flitter-flutter

Everytime it's the same

He will win this deadly game

_I am the monster under the bed_

_I am the darkness in your head_

_I am the one that makes bravery lack_

**_I am Pitch Black_**


	27. This is all me

**So, I pounded this out in about 10 minutes in an attempt to see if I can move away from Pitch. I succeeded...slightly... This is probably crap, soo, yeah...**

**This: Jack  
****_This: Pitch  
_****_This: Both_**

* * *

You know that feeling in your toes

The one thats spread to your nose

_Quickly now, don't lose it yet_

_When I strike, it'll be perfect_

_Who's giving you that feeling? I'm the one_

That feeling is fun

_That feeling is fear_

_Be careful, I'm getting near_

Join the winter wonderland

Go on, build a snowman

_Stop! Don't move!_

_Remember, you have only your sanity to lose_

_Let's explore the depths of your mind_

_And see what wonderful fears we'll find_

Go skating on the lake

Use your tongue to catch a snowflake

_The fear when the thunder goes BOOM!_

_The shadow in the corner in the room_

_Don't you see?_

_That it's all me?_

The wind blowing around snow

_The wonderful shouts of "Please! NO!"_

_Can't you tell? Don't you see?_

_That this is __**all **__me_


	28. Winter Forest

**Snow? Check.  
Cold, harsh wind? Check.  
Below freezing temperatures? Check.  
Grey, overcast skies? Check.  
Its official. Its spring in Nebraska. I love it.**

**Finally out of my Pitch phase! Lets party!**

**Anyway, it's probably pretty obvious the current summary is out-of-date. And I can't think of anything to change it to, so I'm holding a sorta-competition. So, see if you can come up with one, because I'm hopeless. I have literally been spending the past month trying to think of one, and finally asked someone for help yesterday. No dice. If you come up with one, PM me or leave it in a review.**

**As always I am open to inspiration and requests.**

* * *

This scene is so serene

Snow covering the ground

A fox creeps out from under a tree

Darting away when he sees me

I can taste how cold it is in the air

A hat is covering all my hair

Gloves are covering my hands

Snow falls as a bird lands

My boots pack the snow down

As I look up and slowly turn around

The sun is hidden from my eyes

Its time to leave the quiet, the only me

As I turn to leave, I say goodbye to the trees


	29. Eyes

**This was a request from Takumisa777. She asked for a poem about Jack's eyes. Well, it started as that and then ended up going in a completely different direction...or not.**

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Icy blue

Stare at you

But still we do not see

The boy in the blue hoodie

Sharp green

The color of spring

Darting all around

Seeing everything, but not a sound

Full of wonder

Around him yetis blunder

Seeing potential in everything

In the background Russians sing

Golden eyes

Not a sound, not a sigh

A smile on his face

Around him, dreamsand will race

Lotus flower

On her parade, you can't shower

She flits around

Rarely touching the ground

Solar eclipse

Grey skin, a smile on his lips

Black robes tumble to the ground

**Fear swirls around**


	30. Jack

**I made myself sad when I wrote this... Oh! This is the thirtieth chapter...which is 29 more than I originally intended... HUGS FOR EVEYBODY WHO HAS READ OR REVIEWED THIS! Now back to your regularly scheduled feels.**

* * *

I'm sad to say, I'm sorry to see

That an adult Jack will never be

He saved his sister and drowned in a lake

Now ice and snow he can make

A funeral was held, but no body was there

Gone is the brown, now there is white hair

A girl is crying, a family is broken

Too late now, fate has spoken

Gone is Jackson, now there is Jack

He makes sure that fun never lacks

But behind that happy mask you will find

A lonely, lonely mind

Passed through everyday

Nobody hears what he has to say

Wishing, hoping that it'll change someday


	31. Easter

**HAPPY EASTER! So, I found this one buried in a notebook, along with one that's in progress, and decided it was worthy of being put up. Which was more of a 'what the heck! Its Easter' instead of a 'this is genius, it must go up now!' situation... Anyway, my grandma gave me this huge pink stuffed rabbit and my little sister asked me what I was going to name it. I said E. Aster Bunnymund. Its pink, BUT I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

Tiny painted eggs

With little legs

Through the tunnels they go

Undeterred by wind and snow

Each one different than the one before

Hidden in grass, bushes, and behind the door

Painted in a river of dye

Hidden low or up high

See how many you will find

Open up your mind

What do you say?

Lets play this Easter Day


	32. Jack Frost and Spring

**The first line of this poem comes from a joke I heard. Last week where I live, we missed two days of school and had a late start because of school. Last Tuesday in a place about an hour from me they had 70 mile per hour winds and in a city four hours from me they had hail. Then that Friday all the snow melted in 70 degree weather, same weather we had that Monday. Now there's a Winter Weather Warning for my area. Jack, make your mind up already. But anyway, they do say if you don't like the weather in Nebraska, wait five minutes and it'll change.**

* * *

The weather is drunk, some would say

Hot, then freezing cold the next day

Wind battering the snow around

Sun comes out forcing it into the ground

To the blue sky, say goodbye

As storm clouds cover the sky

They open up, but it's not the same

Instead of liquid, we get freezing rain

Listen closely, hear nature sing

Of the battle between Jack Frost and Spring

Its a vicious fight

That wages on into the night

Jack wants to stay, Spring wants him to go

She says, "It's time for grass! Not for snow!"

Grass pops out from the ground

Only to be forced back down

It's muddy on the street

Where the gravel and cement meet

Caused by the rain

That has pelted the window panes

And from the snow

That has blown

The battle rages on through the week

For the upper hand, both will seek

Who will win?

When will it end?

Then I see the answer in the air

Coming down everywhere

For now the battle is done

Spring has lost, Jack Frost has won


	33. North

**To the dear Guest who reviewed: DEAR GOD, I LOVE YOU! Before you I couldn't write a good poem about North to save my life. But, when I read your review, the sky split open, the sun shone down and the angels sang- Well, I'm obviously being overdramatic, but anyway, you gave me the incentive to stay up until I wrote, or got a start on, a good one about North. For that, I thank you.**

**If the first four lines or so sound like 'Eyes' it's because it is.**

* * *

Blue eyes full of wonder

Around him yetis blunder

He sees potential in everything

In the background, Russians sing

A booming laugh, that turns into a roar

Resonating off ceiling and floor

Dodging elves that are always underfoot

Diving into chimneys full of soot

Leaving presents under the tree

Made for you and me

Sleeves rolled up to reveal 'Naughty' and 'Nice'

He chips away at a block of ice

He is the man who sees wonder in everything

In the background, Russians sing


	34. Kings and Queens

**We were talking about epics in Reading today. It inspired me.**

* * *

From the kingdom of the snow

To the castle hidden where only wind can blow

From the haven hidden underground

To the unseen boy and the man who makes no sound

In the cavern where only water will seep

In the kingdom where only darkness dares to creep

Where the light has never shone

Sits the evil king on his marble throne

In the region of no snow

Up where only wind can blow

The fair queen watches over

The kingdom that never goes slow

Where the vicious wind will blow

In the land of never-ending snow

The land where creatures of legend lurk

Is the king who will never end his work

The haven hidden under the ground

The tunnels hidden all around

Lives the king with paws instead of hands

He who viciously protects his land

From the deadly frozen lake

That gives out horrible fates

The lake with secrets that lurk beneath

Lives the king who searches for the answers he will always seek

To the man from another land

The man who is made of sand

The man with wise, old eyes

The king, the pirate, of the skies

They are the kings

And the queens

They fight for their beliefs

Good or bad, the ones that lurk beneath

They are strong and, at times, weak

For answers or questions, they will seek

But you will not break their walls

For they will always stand tall

For they are the legends of our childhood

Stories, some new, some old

They are the Boogeyman

And the Guardians

Now, promise me, please

That you will always believe


	35. What's it like?

**I was in a bad mood this morning.**

* * *

What's it like to drown?  
To fight and thrash around  
To sink like a rock to the ground  
To the place with no light or sound

What's it like to die?  
To know you will never say goodbye  
That you'll never go home  
To die scared, in pain, and alone

What's it like to be born again?  
To be pulled out of the lion's den  
Only to find yourself all alone  
No family, friends, or home

What's it like to be unseen?  
Nothing more than a thought, a dream  
From now and forevermore  
Nothing more than a metaphor

What's it like to be alone?  
To family, friends, or home  
To know that's all you'll ever  
Because you are the one nobody can see

What's it like to be hated, to be scorned?  
You are the bringer of death, or snow storms  
Because of you they freeze and die!  
And like you they will _never _say goodbye

What's it like to wear this mask everyday?  
To know you will never get away  
What's it like to be all alone?  
To have humans think your heart is made of stone

What's it like to be hated and alone?


	36. Homes

**Sorry about not updating. I'll be moving up to Minnesota around this time in July, but before all that I have to pack, so updates are going to weird for a while. Plus, I'm out of inspiration... **

* * *

A palace that reaches to the sky

Protecting memories that will never die

Always busy, never still

And hopefully it never will

The smell of spring in the air

Eggs and plants everywhere

Full of life and sound

The sanctuary underground

A cavern deep and old

The air heavy and cold

Water dripping

Mildew and mold

The kingdom of wonder and fun

Never peaceful until all work is done

A Russian, yetis, and elves

Presents stacked on all the shelves

A palace, a kingdom, of sand

Controlled with a wave of a hand

Rockabye, lullaby

To nightmares, say goodbye

A frozen lake

A terrible fate

A boy on his own

A lonely home

* * *

**Meh, not my favorite.**


End file.
